GALAUERS
by hyeon-chan
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis cantik di KIHS (Konoha Internasional High School) sekaligus gadis yang memiliki julukan Playgirl di sekolah itu. tak jarang ia terserang penyakit yang telah membahana di seluruh penjuru negeri ini alias GALAU setelah putus. Bagaimana sikap sasuke yang notabenenya sahabat sakura yang sudah muak dengan acara bulanan sakura itu? Yossshhh.. mari..Check it OuT !


**GALAURERS**

**Naruto **: **M**ilik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**

**Genre : Romance/ Friendship**

**Warning : GJ, Typos, amatir, OOC, AU, etc.**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

Summary :

Sakura seorang gadis cantik di KIHS (Konoha Internasional High School) sekaligus gadis yang memiliki julukan Playgirl di sekolah itu. tak jarang ia terserang penyakit yang telah membahana di seluruh penjuru negeri ini alias GALAU setelah putus. Bagaimana sikap sasuke yang notabenenya sahabat sakura yang sudah muak dengan acara bulanan sakura itu?

Yossshhh.. mari..mari.. Check it Out !

**GALAUERS**

Lagi dan lagi.. Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran es tampan kutub selatan ini harus dihadapkan dengan sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengumpat dan mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan menyesap sedikit demi sedikit jus tomatnya yang sudah habis 3 gelas tiap kali sudah berurusan dengan situasi menyebalkan ini, terkurung dikamar Seorang Haruno Sakura sahabat dari kecilnya dan mendengarkan semua ocehan-ocehan tidak penting dari gadis itu. Hanya duduk bertopang dagu sambil memandang bosan gadis yang kini duduk diranjang sambil mencoret-coret foto seorang cowok berambut merah dengan tato _ai _dijidatnya menjadi bentuk kuda liar.

"Apa kau tadi tidak melihatnya? Dia dengan PDnya menggandeng gadis lain didepanku, padahal baru 1 minggu putus denganku". sakura mengomel dengan nada tingginya.

"Hn" jawab sasuke seadanya

"Jangan Hn Hn saja Sasuke Baka ! Apa kau Tidak tau aku sedang Galau?". Teriak sakura didepan wajah datar sasuke.

"Memang apa salahnya?". Tanya sasuke sambil mengetik sesuatu di Hpnya.

'_Dobe kalau kau tidak datang akan kucekik kau, lalu kubuang mayatmu ke tong sampah :X'_

_Send_

"Jelas Salah Sasuke-_dongdong_.. dia sudah menggandeng gadis lain, apa kata orang-orang nanti.. pasti mereka akan mengolok-olokku". Teriak sakura ditelinga kanan sasuke yang dijewernya, Sasuke terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ponselnya jatuh kalau saja tidak ada gaya reflek.

"Hn. Kau panggil saja Dobe kemari.. kenapa harus aku yang mendengar ocehan tidak pentingmu itu?" Ucap sasuke dengan gaya stoicnya.

"Apa katamu? Tidak penting? Kau.. Ouuhook..Ohokk.." sakura tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke dengan segera menyodorkan jus tomatnya.

"Eaauuhh.. gak enak !" sakura menjulurkan lidahnya sambil merem-melek keracunan. Lalu berkacak pinggang bersiap memulai aksinya menyemprot sasuke.

"Tidak penting katamu?..Ini harga diri sasuke, dan kau bilang ini tidak penting?". Sakura mulai nyolot membentak sasuke sambil menunjuk-nujuk muka sasuke dengan telunjuknya lalu dia beranjak duduk di ranjangnya.

_Tiiit.. One Massage received_

'_Jangaaaan.. jangan bunuh akuu sasuke-sama :'O.. baiklah aku kesana sekarang ! :o'_

Sasuke mendesah lega setelah membaca pesan dari sahabat kuningnya itu, kali ini sasuke akan sangat berterimakasih dengan Naruto-Dobe.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum aneh begitu? Kau memang jahat sasuke.. kau jahat !" Sakura mulai menangis sambil melempari sasuke dengan bantalnya.

'_haaah.. mulai lagi drama koreanya_' ucap sasuke dalam hati sambil menangkapi bantal-bantal yang dilempar sakura masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau memang sahabat paling jahat ! jadi semua yang aku ucapkan itu tidak penting? Jahat ! jahat ! jahat !". sakura makin menjadi-jadi

"Tenanglah sakura ! kau ini kesurapan atau apa?". Sasuke mencoba menenangkan.

'_Sial ! aku akan segera menyembelihmu Dobe! Lama sekali.._' batin sasuke menjerit.

Brakkk..

"Ada apa ini? Teme, Sakura-chan !". Naruto yang baru datang langsung shock melihat Sasuke yang ditimpukin bantal oleh sakura dengan background kamar yang berantakan dengan bulu-bulu beterbangan kemana-mana..

"Naruto ! kenapa kau datang kemari?". Tanya sakura dengan wajah sembamnya

"Aaa.. Eh.. Eumm.." naruto menggaruk pipinya bingung lalu memandang sasuke, dan sasuke hanya mendelik padanya.

"A..ano sakura-chan aku kesini untuk menenangkanmu.. aku kan sahabat terbaikmuuu" ucap naruto sok imut.

"Cih.. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu Naruto !" ucap sakura

Krakkk..

bagaikan terjatuh dari langit ke tujuh mendarat di empuknya awan hitam yang _Jedeeerr _menyemburkan petir hingga menggosongkan kulit lalu terjatuh sampai di daratan penuh paku yang sudah disiapkan Orochimaru. Sakiiitt.. sakiiittt.. sakiiittt.. mulai terdengar suara-suara mellow mengiringi kepedihan hati naruto yang ternyata adalah seluruh anggota akatsuki yang sedang Qashidahan dibelakang naruto untuk menghiburnya.

"Hn. Kalian sedang apa berpakaian aneh seperti itu?" Tanya sasuke datar memandang anggota akatsuki dengan pakaian Qashidahannya.

"Ah.. maafkan kami.. ternyata kami tidak dibutuhkan disini.. Ayo pulang sodara-sodara !" ucap pain sebagai leader mewakili meminta maaf. Semua anggota akatsuki merapikan peralatan-peralatannya dengan air muka kecewa.

"Tiap aku cerita kau malah ngiler.. kau sama jahatnya dengan ayam itu !" Omel sakura.

"Tidak.. sakura-chan aku tidak akan ngiler kok sumpah !" kata Naruto dengan watadosnya, malah membuat sakura ingin meludahi wajah aneh itu. sasuke hanya berjongkok dengan wajah datarnya sambil menjumputi bulu-bulu yang berceceran.

"Hah.. sudah-sudah ! aku yang galau malah jadi galau gara-gara kalian.. pulang sana !" usir sakura seraya menyeret sasuke yang masih berjongkok bermain dengan bulu-bulunya.

Brakk...

"Arrrggghh.. semuanya gila!" Teriak sakura frustrasi.

000

"Huahahahaha.. Seorang Haruno tidak akan pernah kalah" sakura tertawa iblis sambil menggandeng lelaki pirang berkuncir kuda, sepertinya setelah acara Qashidahan tertolaknya tadi malam pemuda ini langsung kecantol dengan sakura.

"Huaaaa.. akhirnya kau dapat juga jidat.. i love you full deh" Yamanakan Ino sahabat perempuan sakura sekaligus playgirl nomor dua setelah sakura, datang cipika-cipiki dengan sahabat pinknya itu, mungkin virusnya bersumber dari barbie jejadian ini.

"Tentu saja pig, kau fikir aku akan membiarkan reputasiku hancur begitu saja? Tidak akan !" ucap sakura lantang.

"Kau ketemu dia dimana?" bisik Ino.

"Aaaa.. tadi malam dia tersangkut di centelan pintu kamarku.." jawab sakura enteng.

"Apa?" mata Ino berkedut-kedut.. apa-apaan ini?

"Sudah ya Ino-Pig.. Ayo Dei-_kuuuuun_" ucap sakura manja.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan dari jauh semakin panas hatinya, bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menggandeng tangan gadisnya.. eh? Gadisnya? Menyatakan cintanya saja susahnya minta ampun, kapan sakura jadi miliknya.. salahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"Oi.. Teme.. kenapa bengong begitu? Kau menahan boker?" tanya naruto santai, Sasuke yang tersinggung hanya diam kaku, semua orang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan _kasian sekali anak itu _salahkan suara naruto-Dobe yang cempreng itu.

"Atau kau mau kentut? Tenang teme.. akan ku bantu kau mengeluarkannya" ucap naruto sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat sasuke seperti menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi dengan wajah polos menjijikkannya. Sasuke makin illfeel, matanya berkedut-kedut.. semua backgroundnya jadi hitam.. nasib seorang anak yang terisolasi.. tidak ada pilihan dia harus kabur, sebelum mata-mata menusuk datang lebih banyak.

_satu_

_dua_

_tiga_

sasuke mulai menangis berlari ala gadis india yang kabur di hari pernikahannya seraya berhujan-hujanan dengan pakaian _alay_nya.

"Cukup ! kau mau menghancurkan Image _stoic_ku dengan cerita anehmu itu, hah?" sasuke menatap kamera dengan kecewa, mengibaskan rambut pantat ayamnya yang basah.. sungguh sexy.. maafkan author, sasuke-_samaaaaa...#_sujud-sujud#

"Oi.. Teme.. kenapa malah kabur sih?" ucap naruto yang berhasil mengejar sasuke.

"Kau mau aku memunuhmu sekarang hah?" sasuke yang sudah naik pitam karena marah, malu, emosinya langsung meledak.

"Ti-tidak.. Teme.. ma-maafkan aku.. Rubahku masih membutuhkanku.. i-ini ! semoga kau lebih tenang.." naruto menyelipkan uang seribuan yang sudah lecek disaku kemeja sasuke lalu kabur meninggalkan sasuke yang melongo tak percaya.. seorang uchiha sasuke sang casanova KIHS, pewaris Uchiha corp. Yang mempunyai harta melimpah, fansgirls dimana-mana.. diberi uang seribuan yang lecek bau ketek?

'_Naruto pasti tidak pernah pakai deodoran' _pikir sasuke memandang kasian uang seribuan bergambar Patimura itu. ini di Jepang apa di Indonesia sih?

"Aku harus membelikannya satu.. kasian dia.. hanya bisa memberiku uang lecek ini, seribu lagi.. dia pasti sangat miskin oh..tidak dia pasti sangat fakir dan miskin..!" sasuke berkata sendiri pada uang leceknya itu sok melankolis.. sepertinya otak uchiha bungsu ini memang sedang konslet pemirsa... dengan PDnya dia berkata begitu padahal sudah jelas Naruto adalah pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan tersukses nomor dua setelah uchiha.

000

3 minggu kemudian.

"Huaaaa... huaaaa..huaaaa.." sakura nangis bombai setelah putus dari Deidara.

Naruto dan sasuke hanya melihatnya saja tanpa ada niat mendekati sakura yang berguling-guling di kasurnya. Lantai dibawah kaki naruto sampai basah saking banyaknya liur yang mentes dari mulut lebar naruto yang terbuka (istilah jawanya : ngowoh). Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng kepala frustasi memandang naruto, sahabat pinknya sedang banjir air mata, di sebelahnya sahabat pirangnya banjir di mulutnya.. lalu dia memandang kearah sakura lagi yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya mencari tisue toilet. Kamar ini serasa seperti kapal pecah, gulungan tisue toilet dimana-mana, kedua alisnya mengerut menjadi satu saat melihat ada yang janggal, saking penasarannya dia memutuskan mendekati benda itu, tangan kekarnya terulur mengambil benda itu, segera dibuangnya benda itu setelah tau benda itu.

Sudah 3x saya memakai kata _benda itu._

'_Yuckksss.. Ingus sakura kenapa berwarna pink?_' sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang sempat terkena sedikit cairan kental dan hangat itu.

"Hey, Saku ! Kenapa ingusmu berwarna pink?" tanya sasuke. Sakura menghentikan acara nangis bombainya itu, suasana jadi hening. Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kupingnya terasa panas.

'_Sasu... kau memang orang terkejam, tega-teganya kau mengatai ingus pinkkuuuu'_ batin sakura menjerit pilu.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa... hiks.. huaaaaa..." tangisan sakura makin kencang.

"Yah.. salah lagi.." Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan kembali duduk di sofa lagi, daripada nanti ngomong tambah salah, dia memandang sakura pilu..

'Apa sakura benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu?' batin sasuke bertanya-tanya. Pasalnya ini untuk pertama kalinya sakura menangis pilu karena putus dengan seseorang, biasanya dia galaunya hanya ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, hatinya sakit melihat sakura yang menangisi seorang pria selain dirinya, sebegitu cintakah kau padanya sakura..?

000

"Belum juga genap seminggu kau sudah dapat pacar baru, kau sekarang sudah mengalahkanku ya _jidat _!" ucap ino sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku sakura.

"Ini juga karena virusmu, aku jadi seperti ini Ino ! haaaaah.. aku jadi merasa bersalah sendiri" kata sakura sambil mencoret-coret kertas di mejanya.

"Salah siapa, kau mau mengikuti semua ini.." Ucap ino enteng.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. aku yang salah !" ucap sakura mengalah.

_Drrrrt... One massage received_

Sakura segera mengambil Ponselnya seraya membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

'_Jangan lupa.. nanti malam kutunggu di bar.. loph u pull muuuaccch :*_' Sakura menringis tak suka membaca SMS alay dari pacar barunya.

"Issssyyyhh.. sepertinya aku akan putus lagi ino !" ucap sakura yang sukses membuat Ino tersedak lolipopnya sampai tertelan.

"Ohokk..ohokk.." sakura memijat-mijat leher ino, ternyata tindakan sakura mempan juga membuat lolipopnya keluar.

"Hey, _jidat _! kau ini gila atau apa? Demi tuhan _jidat_, kau baru 1 hari berpacaran dengan Kakashi-_sensei_" ucap ino stress..

"Salahnya sendiri, kenapa sms dengan gaya alay begitu.. kau tau sendiri kan aku tidak suka.. apalagi ini malah ngajak ke diskotik" ucap sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-apa? Kakashi-_sensei _mengajakmu begitu?" tanya Ino yang dibalas anggukan sakura.

"Benar-benar guru laknat !" ucap ino berapi-api.

"Eh.. sudahlah ino.. jangan lebay seperti itu.. kasian Lee.. rambutnya rontok terkena laser matamu" ucap sakura menenangkan ino yang masih menyorotkan laser mata berapi-apinya pada lee yang kini berteriak-teriak gaje sambil koprol kesakitan karena kepalanya hangus.

'_habis ini pasti jadi rame deh.. aaah.. dasar ino-pig_' ucap sakura dalam hati..

000

1 bulan kemudian

Ditengah-tengah hujan badai seperti ini, di sebuah cafe di tengah-tengah kota konoha 4 anak manusia sedang bercengkrama oh mungkin hanya satu anak manusia saja yang berbicara, yang lainnya hanya memandang datar seorang gadis pink yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel tak jelas.

"...sampai basah. Dasar cowok tidak gentle !" sakura masih mengomel. Ketiga orang itu tidak menanggapi dia berniat meneruskan omelannya namun..

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang _jidat _! Sai-_kun _sudah menjemputku.. hehe bye.." Ino dengan segera menjauh dari arena bahaya itu.

"Oh iya.. sepertinya rubahku juga perlu makan.. aku pulang dulu ya sakura-_chan.. _jaaa~.." Naruto dengan langkah seribu langsung meninggalkan arena bahaya itu juga. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bingung dia harus melakukan apa?

Sakura menatap tajam sasuke, sasuke hanya berdehem salah tingkah sendiri..

"Aaaa.. eumm.. sepertinya.."

"Kau mau kabur juga? Sana.. pulang sana ! semua orang memang kejam padaku.." sakura mulai berkaca-kaca..

'Y_aaah.. mulai lagi drama korea.. _' sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya.

"Tenanglah.. saku..! aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." ucap sasuke menenangkan sakura seraya mengelus lembut helaian merah muda disampingnya. Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk sasuke, membuat sasuke tersentak kaget.

_Deg..deg..deg.._

'_Tidak..tidaak.. jangan meledak sekaraaaaaaaaaaaang_' jerit sasuke dalam hati.. yaaa.. Pasti jadinya begini, deg-deg an sendiri kalau sudah dipeluk oleh sahabat kecilnya yang cengeng satu ini. sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang seraya berdoa semoga detak jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh sakura.

"Hiks.. mereka jahat.. hiks.." sakura makin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada sasuke, mau tidak mau sasuke hanya memberi pelukan yang lebih erat seraya mengelus helaian merah muda didepannya berharap sakura tenang walau semburat merah dipipinya semakin kentara.

"Sssst.. tak apa.." sasuke masih mencoba menenagkannya.

'Kenapa kau terus mengeluarkan air matamu itu saku, tidak taukah kau kalau aku sangat tersiksa melihatnya.. aku mencintaimu tapi kau malah bermain dengan pria-pria laknat itu, menyebalkan' batin sasuke greretan sendiri sampai dia tidak sadar belaiannya di rambut sakura malah menjadi jambakan.

"Aww.. sakit sasu.." pekik sakura.

"G-go-gomen" ucap sasuke tergagap.

000

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti disini.." sasuke berjalan menghampiri sakura yang sedang berdiri didepan pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"Eh? Sasuke.." sakura hanya bergumam pelan mendapati sasuke yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak masuk sejak pelajaran pertama, Dasar Tukang bolos" ejek sasuke.

"Enak aja, aku cuma lagi sebel aja kok" elak sakura.

"Hn?" sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku muak sekali melihat wajah Neji" kata sakura dengan alis berkerut.

"Haaah.. mau sampai kapan kau mengeluh?" sasuke mulai panas

"Sasu, aku bukannya mengeluh.. aku hanya berkata kenyataan, selama pacaran denganku sikapnya overprotektif sekali" ucap sakura panjang lebar, sasuke hanya diam.

"Baru saja 2 hari berpacaran sudah dilarang inilah, itulah.. langsung saja ku putuskan dia" sambung sakura lagi.

"Kau tau, dia bahkan menyeretku saat aku makan malam di cafe dengan ino" sakura tak henti-hentinya nyerocos membuat sasuke semakin panas di hatinya, dia memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi gadis yang telah lama dicintainya tersebut lebih baik dia pergi dari sini daripada terjadi yang tidak-tidak.

"Hey, sasu.. Kau mau kemana?" sakura heran melihat sasuke yang berbalik menuju pintu.

"Sasu, tunggu aku ! kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku sih?" sakura yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sasuke mencoba menahan lengan sasuke yang langsung ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau mau aku mendengar apa? Semua ocehanmu tentang pacar-pacarmu itu hah?" sasuke yang terbawa emosi malah membentak sakura. Gadis pink itu hanya melihat sasuke tak percaya, pasalnya baru kali ini sasuke membentaknya, hatinya sakit dan matanya rasanya panas, sepertinya ia tidak sadar kini telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau fikir selama ini aku suka mendengar ocehan tidak pentingmu itu?" sasuke semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Gomen" ucap sakura lirih. sasuke iba melihat sakura kini menangis lagi, hatinya yang tadinya panas malah tambah panas.

"Setiap malam.. hanya ada satu gadis yang berada dikepalaku, berputar-putar dengan senyum bodohnya." Sakura menunduk dalam.

"Pertama kali aku membuka mataku, hanya satu bayangan gadis yang tertangkap dilensa mataku" Sakura menghentikan tangisannya.

"Dan setiap detik, hanya ada satu nama yang selalu ada di hatiku, membuat jantungku seakan ingin meledak hanya dengan namanya saja" sakura memandang sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya saku?" sasuke mendekat ke arah sakura, membelai wajah sakura, mengusap jejak air mata gadis itu.

"Sasuke" gumam sakura. _Deg deg deg deg.._

"Hanya namamu Haruno Sakura, kau membuatku gila.. apa kau tidak tau semua ucapanmu tentang kekasih-kekasihmu itu membuatku sakit?" ucap sasuke membuat sakura terkejut, sasuke mendekat menatap bola mata sakura dalam membuat sakura salah tingkah sendiri memalingkan wajahnya karena tak kuasa menatap bola mata sehitan jelaga itu.

"Sakura" panggil sasuke lirih seraya menarik wajah sakura untuk menatapnya, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir merah sakura, menarik pelan wajahnya mendekati wajah cantik didepannya, mengecup bibir sakura lembut, membuat sakura terhanyut dalam setiap inci sentuhan bibir mereka. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman yang tadinya lembut malah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut.

"Eumm.. sasu" sakura mencoba melepaskan ciuman kasar sasuke karena merasa tidak nyaman juga kehabisan oksigen.

Merasa juga membutuhkan oksigen, dengan berat hati sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah.. aku akan menghapus bekas bibir-bibir brengsek itu" ucap sasuke menarik tengkuk sakura lagi untuk menciumnya, mengecupnya, melumat setiap inci bibir sakura seakan ingin mengeksploitasinya, lagi-lagi sasuke menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Eng.. eumm.. sasu" sakura melepaskan diri.

"I-itu ci-ciuman pertamaku" ucap sakura lirih membuat sasuke terkejut dalam topeng stoicnya.

'_Pasti sekarang sakura sudah mencapku sebagai pria ganas.. dasar bodoh !_' Dalam hati ia merutuki sikapnya tadi, reflek dia langsung menarik sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf.. tadi aku kasar padamu" ucap sasuke menyesal. Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Aku..." ucapan sasuke menggantung.

"Kenapa sasu?" tanya sakura getir karena sasuke lagi tak kunjung meneruskan kalimatnya, dalam hati sebenarnya ia sangat gugup dengan keadaan saling berpelukan seperti ini.

"A-Aku me-" ucap sasuke terbata-bata yang ladi tak diteruskannya, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sakura.

"A-aku.. Aku mencintaimu Sakura" bisik sasuke yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pernyataan cintanya yang sedari dulu ia pendam.

Pernyataan sasuke tadi tak ayal membuat sakura terkejut sekaligus senang, perlahan sakura membalas pelukan sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... sampai sekarang aku mencintaimu sasuke" ucap sakura dengan isakannya, sasuke terkejut melepaskan pelukannya dari sakura menatapnya tajam seakan ingin menanyakan pernyataan sakura tai, membuat sakura kikuk sendiri.

"Hehe.. Aku memang mencintaimu dari dulu sasuke" ucap sakura.

"Lalu? Playgirl? Galau?" Interogasi sasuke.

"Errr... itu.." sakura gugup.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau sampai menangis seperti itu saat putus dengan Deidara guy itu?" sasuke bersendekap menatap sakura tajam.

"Kalau itu sih..."

_**Flashback On**_

"Ya udah kalau gitu sekarang kita putus !" ucap sakura lantang.

"Oke.. Dasar manja !" kata Deidara menyetujui.

"Oke.. Jangan temui aku lagi !" teriak sakura berbalik hendak meninggalkan Deidara.

"Hey.." Panggil Deidara.

"Apa?" Sakur berbalik membentak lelaki pirang itu.

"Mana BBku, kembalikan !" Kata Deidara membuat Sakura menelan ludah, masalahnya ini BB terbaru. Dengan getir ia merogoh sakunya.

"Ayo Cepat !" Ucap Deidara menarik tangan sakura, dan merebut BB terbaru itu.

"Huh Dasar Pelit !" Ucap sakura berkaca-kaca lalu meninggalkan tempat perpisahan mereka.

_**Flashback Off**_

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Namun dia segera menatap sakura lagi dengan tanda tanya besar di matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi Playgirl kalau kau mencintaiku?" tanya sasuke.

"Itu... eumm.. Aku.. itu sebenarnya ide errrr.. Naruto yang menyuruhku" ucap sakura gugup.

Ucapan sakura sukses membuat sasuke terkejut.

'_Kurang ajar si Dobe, lihat saja akan mutilasi dia' _Batin sasuke.

**Glodakkk..**

Terdengar suara ricuh di tangga, dengan _slowmotion_nya sasuke menoleh, memicingkan matanya dan detik berikutnya sudah meluncur menuju tangga.

"Ampun Temeeee... Ampuuun.." terdengar teriakan Naruto membahana, membuat sakura dengan segera menyusul sasuke..

"Naruto ada ap.." sakura terkejut

"Matilah kau Dobe.. AMATERATSUUU.." Teriak sasuke, yang akhirnya menimbulkan Api hitam menyelubungi tubuh naruto, hingga ia jatuh terguling-guling di tangga.

"Sasuke! Hentikan !" Perintah sakura panik.

Beberapa saat sasuke pun mematikan Amateratsunya. Sakura yang panikpun segera berlari menuju Naruto yang sudah gosong.

"Naruto" Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"S-Sakura-Chan.. T-tolong jaga rubahku" Ucap Naruto dengan dramatis lalu jatuh pingsan.

"Narutooooooooooooooo" Teriak Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sedangkan sasuke sekarang sudah memukuli tembok frustasi.

"Maafkan aku Naruto.. aku sudah membuatmu pingsan" ucap sasuke penuh sesal.

'FIN'

**Hyaaaa... bukannya nerusin 'My First'and 'ShinoKuno Gobel Award' malah bikin fic Gaje ini.. Maafkan saya yang tidak jago membuat suasana romantis..**

**Huuuu..huuuu.. :'( **

**Akhir kata saya mohon tanggapannya tentang fic ini.. karena saya masih Newbie pasti tulisanya masih ambrul adul.. berkenankah anda memberikan kritik dan saran? Or konkrit..**

**Review, Please..!**


End file.
